Computational solutions found in general processing computers run in a serial sequential fashion. Multi-core processing computers and parallel processing systems using clustered CPUs are designed with software control to use fixed point, single precision or double precision floating point formats. Considerable research has been applied to advance the mapping of scientific computing algorithms onto field programmable gate array (FPGA) hardware that can take advantage of parallel processing for faster speed. This research has been focused on developing tools, such as floating-point linear system solvers, for general applications in fixed FPGA configurations. The success of that research is primarily based on the computational power of the FPGA.